SVTFOE Eyes
by CutePichu65
Summary: What people see in some characters' eyes.


Eyes

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYONE'S EYES EXCEPT MINE. OH AND I CAN'T OWN SVFTOE BECAUSE I'M NOT EVEN EIGHTEEN…

…

STAR

Star's deep blue eyes often reflect excitement and cheeriness. She loves the feeling of happiness and wants to pass it on to others. Her eyes find joy in capturing happy smiles and smirks of her friends and people around her, because it made her feel even better than ever. Her large eyes being as blue as a clear sky fits with how they are practically a gateway to joy. She also loves being a gateway to someone's happiness.

In contrast to their bouncy, enthusiastic nature, her eyes could dull down to the ocean blue. There was no presence of excitement near them when they were sad. Most of the time, people couldn't look into them if she was unhappy, as eyelids would droop over, nearly shielding them. If the case was extreme, tears would gather and fall in big drops, colourless like her feeling. Then her eyes would shut as she would let her sad feelings all out in a long cry. Star hates sad feelings but they are inevitable.

Her eyebrows come down for two main reasons; anger and sheer determination. Star is not prone to anger; she prefers to find a way to get 'un-annoyed.' But there are some exceptions, of course. Bystanders, if they looked close enough, could see a little red and purple in her blue pupils when she was furious and on the verge of breaking down. Her eyes would narrow when she had been triggered, after taking a lot in.

In determination, it was similar to this, but some people saw a brighter blue in her eyes. She would not rest as long as the glint in her eyes was present. Her eyes would not narrow, yet they could look commanding if she wanted them to. Her determination is one of her key, well-known features. The defeated monsters always discuss the smirk she wore when fighting and the righteous blue hue overtaking her eyes.

When Star is scared, her eyes shrink a bit and it takes a while for others that aren't Marco to notice she is fearful. Her eyes jolt in every direction as she fidgets; the fear is quite obvious though. With her best friend by her side, she is certain, as she is afraid, that it will turn out alright.

Star is a picky lover. She thinks about the qualities of everyone as a potential partner. Her eyes don't form hearts because of people all the time. Those were just her crushes. When she thought she was in love, she'd think deeply about all the things she loves about that person and ignore their flaws for a bit. Her love was very vivid in her eyes, they'd glisten when her love shines and succeed, and they break when her love fails. She feels so much for her love.

Star's Mewberty eyes are extreme. They don't see like her normal eyes do. With their bright pink colour, they are meant to see the love of Mewmans, but because she wasn't on Mewni the first time it happened, she saw how big the hearts of earth boys were. They also reflected their happiness levels, and the one with the highest was who she'd harvest from. Marco's wasn't efficient enough, because he was still trying to keep her under control, other boys had varied levels; some being downright depressed and others just normal levels. Then she set the heart shaped eyes on her crush, Oskar. His happiness levels were clearly the highest as he played the tunes on his keytar (even though the tunes were bitter) and he had lots of love. Her first harvest was excellent.

Her second Mewberty was a different level of intense. Her star shaped eyes saw a different plane of existence than the first one. Despite the gold colour, they measured up how much hate she was facing (at the time). Star doesn't know what she should see during a normal super Mewberty. The hate she saw distorted her voice and with a smile on her face, she obliterated the hate-filled being, Toffee.

There are times when Star's eyes have nothing swimming in them. They are just lifeless eyeballs, even when she smiles, or feigns cheer. Not everyone can tell she's faking her emotion normally, because it's well hidden, but the ones who can, do it by looking into her eyes.

…

This was a nice little thing to write. It's calming. Oh and this is before I've watched Battle for Mewni, but I didn't exactly avoid a spoiler .

CutePichu65


End file.
